What You Have Missed
by AppleCiderr
Summary: In the midst of an ambush between Madara and the Allied Shinobi, almost all of them are trapped inside a strange area, and lulled into a sleeping state. Once they awaken, they are shocked to find that it hasn't been only a few weeks, but 5 years! Returning to the village, they are shocked to find things have changed a lot. What has happened while they were away?


**Okay, so I've been thinking of this idea for a while, and I've decided to finally publish it. :-) Basically it's like the Tenrou Island incident, but in Naruto. Where almost all the shinobi are locked away for what seems like only maybe a few days for them, when they awaken they find out it's been years! Kakashi is the main character, but others will be in it too. So if you like, R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything at all**

**Rating: T+**

**Full Summary: In the midst of an ambush between Madara and the Allied Shinobi, almost all of them are trapped inside a strange area, and lulled into a sleeping state. Once they awaken, they are shocked to find that it hasn't been only a few weeks, but 5 years! Returning to the village, they are shocked to find things have changed a lot. New kages, the war is over, and Kakashi has a very high position in the elemental countries. How will they react to the changes that have happened? How will everyone else react to their return?**

– – – – –

Naruto blinked as he opened his eyes. He couldn't really remember what had happened, but last thing he knew they were battling against an ambush set up by Madara, then the floor collapsed beneath them. He focused on getting into a sitting position, and looked around. All the allied shinobi force were looking around confused. Even the samurai from the land of Iron were all there! Naruto exchanged a look with his team, Sakura just managing to stand. The blonde shinobi realized his muscles were crazy stiff, how long were they out? A few days? Maybe a week? He was about to turn and

Tsunade seemed to be thinking the same thing, as she quickly got to her feet and said," We'd best return to our base of operations, make sure nothing bad has happened" The other agreed without a second thought. As they walked Naruto couldn't help but look around, everything had no sign of fighting on it, not one bit of it looked damaged. Suddenly everyone stopped, Naruto bumped into Gai before he looked up and saw what definitely wasn't the base they had set up. It was a large building, with banners that held the signs for all Kage's of the hidden villages, even the smaller villages.

"Nothing could have changed this fast," Tsunade said, then a kunai flew down and landed in front of Tsunade. The person was dressed in a black cloak and black clothes, a headband on their head with a symbol Naruto could quite make out.

Tsunade frowned a bit, she was as confused as them. "It's me, Tsunade and the Allied Shinobi force," She told them, and then the person flinched. For several seconds the figure didn't move, then he jumped down in front of them. After he stood up straight, Naruto realized it was Kakashi. His hair was a little longer for some reason, both eyes were surprisingly eternal sharingan, and his clothes were indeed different. (What he wore from The Last Naruto Movie, but a black cloak over it) His eyes were wide, he seemed shocked to see them.

"Holy sh- You guys! You're alive!" He exclaimed, his voice suddenly filled with happiness. Everyone exchanged confused looks.

"Why would you think we weren't? We haven't been gone that long," Gaara said, and Kakashi sent him a surprised look.

He placed a hand on the side of his head and said," You guys seriously don't know?!" They shook their heads. He rubbed his hair with a sigh. "You guys have been gone for five years.. We thought you were dead!"

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, shocked. This started an uproar, people shouting worried about their relatives, others panicking about what they probably missed. Kakashi watched them for several moments before he finally calmed everyone down.

"Relax!" He yelled in an ordering tone, calming everyone enough to make them quiet. Suddenly someone else jumped down next to them, it was surprisingly Darui. He looked older too.

"They're finally back, ne Rokudaime?" He asked, a calm look of happiness on his face, Kakashi nodded towards him calmly.

"Hai Godaime," He replied.

Naruto finally put two and two together, and gasped. "You- you guys are Kages?!" He yelled, extremely shocked. The two nodded calmly.

"Actually, Kakashi is also the Genso no kage, after you guys vanished he was the one who somehow put everything back together, made a new shinobi force, and together we ended the war. Him and Konoha are the ones keeping the peace throught the villages," Darui said matter-a-factly.

Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "To be fair, you guys thought I'd be best for it, I only agreed. Someone had to do it," He said modestly.

"Don't be modest, I guess we could say the meeting is adjourned," Darui said, but Gaara walked forward surprisingly with a worried face.

He gathered up some courage and said," Whose in my position now? Whose the new Kazekage"

Kakashi and Darui exchanged a look, then Kakashi eye smiled. "No one, your citizens refused to have another kage until they knew for sure you were dead, you have a very loyal village. Even the elders refused, so all the leaders pitched in to keep Suna safe until you returned," He explained gently, and Gaara actually grew a small smile on his face,

Many other leaders landed down on the ground, and met up with their shinobi before leaving. Gaara took his shinobi home too, after saying goodbye to the Konoha shinobi. Secretly, Tsunade was relieved that she wasn't Hokage anymore, it was exhausting. Not only that, Kakashi was the Genso no kage as well. He must have a lot of responsibility on his mind. "Come on, I'll take you back to Konoha," He said, and walked with them, hands in his pockets.

"What happened while we were gone, my eternal rival?" Gai asked, and Kakashi let out a small amused chuckle.

"It would take a very long time to explain.. I'll tell you when we get home"

They remained silent the rest of the way, when they came up to Konoha they were shocked to see larger walls, more buildings, but some still being built. Kakashi explained Madara had attacked the main villages trying to make people lose hope about two years ago, but ultimately was defeated by that act. Not only that, several people were at the front gates, probably waiting for Kakashi's return. Suddenly, two children ran towards Kakashi and tackled him down. "Daddy!" They squealed excitedly, and Kakashi chuckled and hugged them. They could only watch in shock.

One was a little girl, with silver hair and black eyes, the other was a boy with purple hair and amber eyes. Anko walked over and kissed Kakashi's cheek, who chuckled gently. Anko has a large stomach, and a dango stick in her mouth. _Kakashi and Anko, the two strangest and biggest loner jounin's in the world married with kids?!_ Everyone thought in shock. Two kids and another one on the way, that also meant that Kurenai's kid was older.

Anko finally noticed them and smiled. "I knew it, I knew you were alive. I knew it!" She said, slightly sobbing. The kids looked at each other and then smiled. The boy pointed at Nartuo, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai.

"Daddy talks about you guys all the time!" He said excitedly, and the little girl shyly hid behind his sister. Kakashi chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Rin, Obito, say hello," Anko said gently, and the kids both said hi excitedly. Tsunade smiled, glad Kakashi was no longer depressed about what had happened in his past.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around Anko, who cuddled into his embrace. Then, he smiled and said," Follow me, a lot have people have missed you guys" With that, the group followed Kakashi to their home, which was changed more than they thought.


End file.
